1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy building blocks, and in particular to interconnecting blocks which provide multiple connection means.
In their preferred embodiment, the blocks may be advantageously used in conjunction with POPSICLE (trademark) sticks, their generic equivalents, or other connectors, including tongues projecting from other blocks, and specially configured connectors. Such connectors could include larger craft sticks, 3/4 inch by 1/16 inch by six inches, for example, in scaled-up versions of the blocks which are particularly suitable for younger children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy building blocks of many different configurations are of course very well known and popular, and have always been one of the most popular toys in a wide variety of cultures. The building blocks take many different forms, and some of these forms have become extremely well known in association with their respective trademarks, e.g LEGO, DUPLO, MINIBRIX, etc.. The blocks employ various interconnection means to permit them to be snapped together in a fixed relationship in order to build structures.
Building toys also exist which employ hinged connections between the parts. For example, the ZAKS (trademark) parts have complementary projecting tongue pieces which snap together to define a hinge, and certain LEGO parts connect together in a hinged manner as well.
A number of building toys employ connector pieces which permit structures to be assembled from larger framing pieces. For example, the well-known TINKERTOY (trademark) parts use various connectors having cylindrical openings therein to receive small-diameter wooden framing pieces akin to dowel rods, typically with about a 1/4 inch diameter.
The many prior art building toys have many obvious attractions, and should not be criticized. However, there is always a demand for new building toys which may offer different possibilities from the prior art.
The present invention can be used to build many novel structures, whether or not employing POPSICLE sticks or generic equivalents thereof, or other connectors, with various interconnection options. The inventor is not aware of any system having the unique combination of features in the invention.